Elixir
by Alexiraw
Summary: Bella has an issue she needs help with, Carlisle is a Psychologist. When she visits his office hoping to get some help, she finds that he has the exact cure she was looking for but didn't know she'd find in his office.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone I'm back with the continuation of this story **"The Cure"**. Out of pure curiosity I read through my old stories and was inspired by all of them. I logged onto my email that contained the notifications from this site and decided the last comment I recently received would be the story I come back to continue and this one won. Special Thanks to **SassYNoleS** , you were the last reviewer.

Chapter 1 - 3 Months, 3 Days, 3 Hours and Counting

"Ugh, oh gosh Bella. You're so beautiful, you feel so good," Jacob moaned as he pumped in and out of me. He clearly was enjoying himself. I, on the other hand not as much.

"Fuck!" He yelled as he spilled his seed into the condom and pulled out of me. I immediately rolled over not facing him. He got up and I could hear the elastic of his boxers snap on his hip after pulled them up.

I continued to lay there in my bed, naked and aching for release. It's been 3 months, 3 months since I've last had an orgasm. I don't know what to do anymore. I try, I really do but nothing happens. Just as the feeling begins to build and build my body tightening and nerves tinging in anticipation and then nothing. It's the most frustrating thing ever. I almost don't even want to bother any more. Jacob and I use to have a healthy sex life. A very healthy one.

Jacob flushed the toilet and joined me back on the bed. He placed his arm around me. "I have to meet with the guys tonight," he said placing a small kiss on my shoulder blade.

"Ok," I whispered, intertwining our fingers and kissing the back of his hand. I don't bother asking anymore. I've learned to accept the secrecy of the tribal counsel.

"Are you still coming to my graduation, right?"

"I don't know baby, I'm trying." He untangles our fingers, rolls over to his back and sighs. I was getting use to that as well. Jacob constantly being unavailable often last minute.

He got up and started to get dressed. I turned over to look at him. He smiled that 1000 watt daylight in the summertime smile. But lately it hasn't been warming me up anymore. "If I'm not there, I'll make it up to you."

Ignoring him, I wonder which came first the loss of my orgasms, or the loss of the warmth. Jacob kissed my forehead before walking out my room, downstairs and out the door. I didn't get up until I heard his car start.

I made my way over to the shower, and turned the cold-water nob on full blast. Gently, I slid into the spray of the shower slowly letting my body adjust to the temperature. It didn't take long another thing I've gotten used to. I was no stranger to a cold shower these last couple of months. I stuck my head underneath the stream of water and ran my fingers through my scalp, and over my neck, down to cup my breast, then trailing over my stomach before stopping. I never bothered to touch myself anymore because even that didn't work. Why it is that I can't relax and let myself go with Jacob anymore. It wasn't my relationship that was broken it was me.

Charlie knocked on the bathroom door to let me know he was home. He always does this every day. I never understood his reasoning for it. Until, someone broke into my neighbor's home in the on campus apartments. My neighbor thought it was her roommate at first, thank goodness her scream scared off the would be burglar.

I turned off the water and grabbed my towel to dry off. I didn't need to get sick just days away from my graduation.

I walked out of the bathroom and immediately was engulfed by the smell of pasta, well tomato sauce to be exact.

Charlie was a decent cook, although he didn't cook a lot of things other than fish. He became better after we started having our father daughter Sunday dinners, where we both helped each other in the kitchen. Our relationship had strengthen because of it. We're not that much different and it was amazing to see the different characteristics I possessed that were similar to his without being taught.

I missed the last step of the stairs and caught myself with a thud. "Smells good in here Dad, what are you making?"

"Lasagna," he replied eyes crinkling as he smiled at me, we both didn't mention me almost falling. "I wanted to make something special as a congratulations for getting the internship." He walked over to me and grabbed me into a huge hug, not letting his awkwardness get in the way of his beaming pride. "You are going to blow them away with your brilliance." He said after squeezing me and letting go.

My sour mood mostly forgotten as I watched my Dad set the table. There was pan of lasagna, garlic bread, and a small store brought cake. "This is too much, Dad. Thank you, so much."

"Nonsense!" He grinned, "I would have invited Billy and Jake, but I thought we should just celebrate just the two of us, I'm sure you and Jake have plans later."

I just smiled at him hoping he wouldn't read just how fake it is. I knew I could always count on my dad to be there for me. I sent everyone a group text when I got the call that they'd want me for the internship earlier today. Jacob hadn't mentioned it, not even a single acknowledgment. I try to understand how busy he is. Jacob's an police officer in La Push they opened up a brand new station there when I was a senior in high school, well it's not a new station just their old recreational building. I have never thought Jacob would be into law enforcement. Even when the station opened up he didn't seem that much interested.

But a year and a half ago he suddenly changed, and it became his duty to protect his people and land. Things started to get worst from there, he was a lot angrier than normal. He often got so angry I could swear I saw his body vibrating with the emotion. He use to make fun of the La Push officers calling them LPPD, and lifeguards because of their weird clothing, or lack of clothing choices while on duty.

Everything was weird about them, they didn't wear uniforms because everyone knew who they were. Instead, majority of the time they walked around in nothing but board shorts. No shirt. No shoes.

"Bella?" Charlie called interrupting my train of thought. "Set this on the table for me," he handed me the pan of lasagna. "Where'd you do there?"

I set the pan on the table. "Nowhere specific, this really does smell good, Dad." He smiled, "I learned from the best."

We both sat down to eat, each of us scooping a hefty about of lasagna onto our plates. Living with my mom had always been difficult I was in charge of bills, cooking, and cleaning. My mom was there but I mostly took care of myself. Moving in with my dad took some time getting used to. He didn't need anything from me. Charlie was fully dependent on himself, and only allowed me to cook for him because I loved to do it. Charlie was staring at me while as he stuffed a forkful of lasagna into his mouth. He was studying me. Before I could make a comment, he spoke. "I know you don't think I've notice but come on Bella I'm the police chief it's my job to notice things." He set down his fork and I looked at him in confusion. "I know that you and Jake have been having problems." My heart dropped. "Dad.."

"I know Bella, but you guys are so good together so I know you'll work it out. I just hope he doesn't let the job get in the way of his relationship like I did with your mother." He reached over and patted my hand and picked up his fork again.

The problems Jacob and I were having were just that problems, as in multiple issues. But was it really my fault? We had issues before, but it didn't get as bad as the last 3 months. Today, was the first day in weeks that we haven't argued or fought. I knew I still loved him, but was it still the same kind of affection?

Have I really tried all I could to work it out? It wouldn't matter if I didn't love him in that way anymore. I'd just be stringing him along and playing with his emotions which I did not want to do. I internally sighed my thoughts were all over the place.

After dinner Charlie grabbed our dishes and cleared the table. "You don't leave until April, huh?" Charlie asked interrupting my thoughts. I nodded. "Yes, I have a couple of months to save up some more to prepay rent, get a new car, and utility down payments."

Charlie reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. "Dad no," I whined holding my hands up, palms facing him. "You don't have to give me anything."

"I want to do this for you, you have no idea how proud of you I am. I wasn't always there for you when you were a kid but over the last 6 years I've watched you work hard and you've earned everything you have." He handed me the envelope, his eyes shining with tears. "Take this envelope and don't complain," he said sternly. I wiped a tear from my eye, and held the envelope. We missed a high five and came around for a fist bump, our secret handshake. "Love you Pop!" I heard him grumbled on my way up the stairs. "Love you too, Bellsy," he yelled back, I heard him chuckle after hearing me groan.

I unceremoniously plopped down into the lazy boy chair in my bedroom. Remote in hand I flipped to a show about renovating old buildings that I knew I wouldn't really watch.

Charlie's words about his regrets when it came to his marriage to Renee struck a nerve. He never spoke about his feelings when it came to their separation. I knew he still loved her but his confession still took me by shock.

I never put the full blame on him for the divorce knowing my mom like I do she doubt she put any effort into trying to fix their problems. I didn't want to do that. I didn't want to not try.

I pulled the lever on the side of the chair up and leaned all the way back. How do I fix my relationship?

Where do I even begin? How do I start? I picked up my phone and decided to start where every college student did when they had a problem. Google.

I stared blankly at the screen. What do I type in? 'Help I can't have orgasms?' I shrugged and typed it in. The first few results where MD pages, Ask Jane columns and 10 ways to make your sex life explode articles farther down the page the word psychology popped out at me. A therapist! Oh my gosh! Why didn't I think about it before?

I looked up therapist in the Seattle area that uses my insurance. Seattle was far enough away from Forks so no one would see me especially Jacob, and convenient since I was moving there.

I pulled up a list of doctor's in the Seattle area. The fifth name on the list stuck out to me, Dr. Cullen's office was the closest to my new apartment. So, that's the one I'll go with.

I called the office and made an appointment for the end of this week.

A couple of days before my graduation I'll be seeing Dr. Cullen about my "issues."

Maybe I should see a special doctor for this issue I'm sure there's someone who specializes in sex therapy. I thought about it for a while and decided to stick with Dr. Cullen. The last thing I needed was Jacob discovering I was seeing a sex doctor. I can imagine how upset he'd be.

Jacob has been much more possessive lately. Even though he's not always around he still manages to keep tabs on me. And when he is around no one can even look at me, without him getting pissy.

He doesn't want me to go to Seattle, he wants me to move in with him and work from La Push or let him provide for me.

I was lucky enough to land a job at the Forks Library while I'm back home (temporarily). It's a small two story building with mainly books on the bottom floor and a meeting room and computer lap upstairs. It never was as busy as the libraries in Phoenix but we draw a pretty decent crowd here every once in a while. Mainly due to the events Mrs. Bowers host here every week.

"Morning Bella, Bella," Evan my co-worker called out to me. "Morning Babe," I waved back at him. Evan and I were really close in High School so much so people thought we we're secretly dating until they found out he's gay.

I stored my things in the break room before making my way over to Evan. Evan's a good looking guy blond shagging hair, with crystal blue eyes, he's a typical Cali surfer type but only physically. Evan is an intellectual he reads almost as much as I do, it's one of the things we've bonded on when we met.

I sighed as I took a seat at the front desk with Evan. "I take it you still haven't found the 'Big O'?" I glared at him and he laughed while pulling me into a hug. "Oh my poor Bella you're wound up tight, aren't you?" I pushed him off.

"Shut up, How is Mark?" I asked to change the subject, that's all it took to get Evan going, he and Mark have been dating as long as Jacob and me. They met at Fork's High, and kept their relationship secret because Mark wasn't out to his parents yet. But, Mark is a wildlife photographer who now lives in Florida; they see each other when they can. "I'm moving to Florida."

Wait, what. "You're moving?! Oh my gosh, that's so great!" I enveloped him in a huge hug. "When do you leave?"

He smiled, "in a month."

"Wow." I breathed out. I'm sad to see my good friend go but I'm happy for him though. They both light up whenever they are around each other. "You mind coming over to help me pack?"

"Just name the time."

Today's shift was quiet; I spent half of the morning checking books back into the system while trying to ignore Evan's teasing about my issues. He's the only one that knows about my issue. He's the one person I'd ever tell and trust not to say anything to anyone. But that doesn't mean he won't be a jerk about it, and boy was he.

Mrs. Bowers came in a little later to set up for the bingo night being held here later tonight. We left Evans in the front and headed to the events room to set up. I was all too eager to get away from his teasing.

Mrs. Bowers is an elderly woman with long silver wavy hair just past her shoulders sparklingly grey eyes and tons of energy. She's been in Forks since she was five years old, and has never wanted to leave. Her children are the anywhere but Forks, type so they only visit once in a blue moon.

"Bella dear you and that man of yours ever work through your issues?"

The box I was holding slipped and almost dropped to the floor. "Wah-What issues?" I asked placing the box on the table. Mrs. Bowers has always been a get to the point kind of girl. She can't know about Jake and mine little issue can she? Is it like written across my forehand?

She gave me a look I noticed from the corner of my eyes. "Dear, I'm old not dumb. I notice things. Your eyes are different."

"My eyes?"

"The eyes tell no lies."

I blanked at her. "Did you just rhyme?"

She frowned, and looked at me thoughtfully. "I may have, but that's beside the point. Don't stay with him if you are unhappy." She turned around effectively ending the conversation. But I wasn't done.

"We're going to be fine. We're working through it."

She only hummed.

"No really," I sighed. Moving back home really makes me miss the city. At least there not everyone knows who I am and what's going on in my life.

Jacob called me later that afternoon to invite me over to a bonfire down in La Push. It's the first time we've been able to do something together other than a quickie. I arrived an hour after the bonfire started. "Hey Sweetie," Jacob walked over to me, bent down to kiss my lips.

The rest of the guys and girls were sitting around the fire all looking at us. Sam's expression disapproving, and everyone else looking wary it's weird and made me feel unwelcome.

"Hi guys," I waved timidly. It was stupid considering I've known these guys for years, but that didn't shake this feeling.

"Hey Bella," Leah smiled at me and glared at Jacob when she thought I wasn't looking.

Everyone else greeted me in their on ways, and Jacob lead me to a log next to the fire and we sat down.

They all chatted amongst themselves but it felt forced like everyone was afraid to be himself or herself. Normally, when this happens to me it's because I'm the cop's daughter but most of the guys here are La Push cops.

Do they not like me? Have I done something to offend everyone? The last time I've hung out with everyone like this was…. Actually I don't remember anytime we've been together like this especially since Jacob joined the force.

They were hiding something. That much was apparent there's been a couple of times when they'll catch themselves from mentioning certain words. Imp- was one of them. Sam called Emily his Imp- Why would they do that?

Jacob all but smothered me physically but ignored me otherwise. His arm wrapped around me possessively as he spoke to Seth, and whenever one of the guys made eye contact with me he was stiffen for a second before relaxing again.

"You ok," I whispered to Jacob. He turned to look at me for the first time that night.

"Yeah, why?" He asked.

"You've been rubbing your chest a lot lately."

"Oh," he grimaced. "Just a bad habit I've picked up from the guys," he smiled. "No worries," he placed a kiss on my temple.

I didn't believe him. Something didn't sit well with me about Jacob and his friends. But for the life of me I couldn't muster enough feelings to care.

 **Author's Note:** So, what'd you think about my come back?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note** : I'll be honest I'm not too crazy about this chapter I re-wrote it a couple times. For this story I decided to slow down the pace of Bella and Carlisle's relationship. Let me know what you think. I'm currently working on Chapter 3. Sorry about the notification there was an issue updating.

Chapter 2 - What's the reason for your happiness?

The sky was its usual shades of gray and covered by clouds that would soon release raindrops. Despite the bumper to bumper traffic on my way into the city I arrived at the doctor's office with some time to spare. I parked in a nearby garage and slipped into a café across the street just as the rain started. It wasn't busy only one person waiting for their order, and a few more seated at the tables scattered across the room. I walked up to the counter and placed my order.

Although, it wasn't busy there were no empty tables, empty spots at tables yes, but I wasn't in the mood to sit at a table with a stranger. Looking around I found and empty spot at the bar, next to a guy with curly blonde hair reading a book.

"Hey," I greeted him politely before sitting down at the corner of the bar, and placing my coffee, phone and egg and cheese bagel on the counter. "Hello," he nodded in my direction only slightly turning his head. The little café's walls were red with gold trim and black lettering all around the room to what looks like poetry and/or song lyrics. There's a stage and I wonder what kind of shows they have here. I made a mental note to check this place out again after I moved.

My phone vibrated loudly on the bar top, I quickly snatched it up to lessen the amount of noise it was making. Jacob's name came across my screen, I sighed before picking it up. "Hello."

"Bella, where are you?!" his voice dripped with irritation. I rolled my eyes. "I told you already I had to come to Seattle to finish some last-minute things for graduation." Even though I was annoyed I still felt a ping of guilt for lying to him. "This couldn't wait until I could go with you" He bit out.

"I didn't ask you to come Jay I knew you'd be busy," I answered more calmly than I felt. I took a deep breath and felt I wave of calm settle over me. The blonde-haired guy's phone next to me rang and he answered it. His voice deep with a slight southern twang. "Who the hell is that!?"

Jacob growled on the other end of the phone. I turned my back to the blonde worried he could hear Jacob. "No one." I hissed in embarrassment. "I'm at a coffee shop eating breakfast, alone." I added. I had no desire to have this conversation with him. "Look I'll be here until after graduation. I'll call you later." I hung up before he can say anything else. I turned back around to face the front of the bar. My elbow knocked over my coffee cup and spilled it all over the book the man sitting next to me was reading. I watched in horror as the puddle of coffee grew larger. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," I told him taking action and patting dry the coffee with a napkin.

I lifted the book and he watched coffee drip off the corner before taking it out of my hands. "No worries darlin'," he wiped the back of the book with a napkin. "I'm so sorry," I murmured my cheeks red with embarrassed. "Thank you," he smiled at me timidly, while I handed him a napkin. "I'm Jasper," he didn't offer his hand. "Bella." I smiled. He placed his book in the now dried spot.

"Cold Mountain, isn't that about the Civil War?" He smiled wider. "No, it is set in the Civil War era."

"There's a movie too," I stated more like a question. He rolled his eyes, but the smile was still present on his face. "Ah, you're the prefer the book, and look down on the movie kind of guy?" He arched an eyebrow "You're one of those I'll just wait until the movie comes out kind of girls? I scoffed, and he chuckled.

"It seems we've both assume things that are untrue about each other." "I like books," I shrugged. "I like movies," he shrugged. We both laughed. I took a bite of my bagel its already cool after the interruption from Jacob and spilling my coffee. I wasn't much of a coffee drinker until moving to Seattle, and now I need it to function. Another cup of coffee was placed beside me. I looked up in confusion "I didn't order this." Jasper bumped my shoulder. "I ordered it for you, it was nothing." He said quickly before I could reply. "Enjoy your day Bella."

I finished my bagel, and worked on some designs for a building AG4 is working on. No one will never ask an intern for the ideas on the building but I plan to use it as practice. Ten minutes before my appointment I was in the waiting room.

The waiting room was white and sterile, it reminded me of a hospital or a mental health institute where they try not to stimulate the patients with too many colors. It smelled like leather and wood polish the place is clean almost too clean. That didn't help my nerve going into this. Everything was too in order, nothing out of place. The magazines on the table were neatly fanned out equally spaced out too it looked. What would happen if I moved the Vogue magazine a few inches? What kind of chaos would that introduce?

I slightly rotated the Vogue magazine now satisfied with a little disorder. The sound of the receptionist quietly typing into her computer was the only sound in the room. It made me uncomfortable afraid to move, cough, or even swallow, as not to disturb the silence. Damn it! I need to cough.

I try my best to hold it in as much as I can, but I can feel it creeping slowly up my throat tickling and scratching, trying to reach the surface. I cover my mouth and just let it out. The typing stopped and I looked up to find the receptionist staring at me, I offered her a small smile, but flipped her the bird in my head. After a moment the typing was back, but the more that I think about it the typing and the silence contradicted each other, yet both were present in the small room. It was like the silence sat across from me, to mock me with conniving smiles, and alluring expressions. I mentally shake off those thoughts, sometimes I let myself get too carried away, because the quiet makes me nervous, or my mind is always restless.

I don't know. I have issues, that's why I'm sitting in the psychologist office waiting to see the doctor. I drove all the way from Seattle to come here, in hopes no one from Forks or worse La Push would see me. My boyfriend Jacob was out hanging out with his friends from around the reservation again. So, he wouldn't be able to question where I've been. I'm hoping this will work.

"Ms. Swan." I looked up at the sound of my name being called. A tall man above 6' with blonde hair, and unique yet beautiful golden eyes calls me over to him. "I'm ready to meet with you," he smiles and my breath hitches. I walk over to him, folding Jacob's jacket I'm borrowing over my arm and hold out my hand. "Thank you, Dr. Cullen." His cool hand slips into mine, and I shiver as tiny jolts of electricity run through our connected hands. I looked up into his eyes and he stared at me in a way that was familiar. I've seen some of the Quileute boys look this way. He cleared his throat and dropped my hand. "No problem." He smiles softly and opened the door wider inviting me in.

"Have a seat. Would you like any coffee?" He asked me while ushering me to the couch. He smiled as he waited for me to sit before he gracefully folded his long body into the one sitter. He wasn't big just long with a swimmer's build. I shake my head in the negative, trying to ignore the feelings I felt with his hand on my lower back. "No thanks."

He nods and pulls it slightly closer to me. I nervously tap my fingers against my leg. As I watch his golden eye assess me intently. He scribbles a couple of things on his notepad before looking back up at me, with a smile. "So, Ms. Swan how may I assist you?"

"Call me Bella."

"Alright Bella. What brings you in today?" I didn't think about how embarrassing it would be to sit down and talk about my particular kind of problem with a therapist. My eyes searched around the room, deliberately not making eyes contact. "I-I'm.. I have a problem." I sighed without continuing. He didn't say a word he waited patiently. I lifted my eyes to look at him his facial expression open, and curious, his eyes kind. He was silently watching me; it was both unnerving and excited.

"You're nervous," it wasn't a question but I nodded anyways. "What are you nervous about?"

"I don't want you to judge me," and I think your hot I added in my head. He looked taken back. "Why would you think that?" I looked up at him wide eyed it sounded like he was answering my unspoken comment before I realized he wasn't. I looked down at my lap and focused on playing with my hands. "My issue is very personal and aren't we all afraid to admit weaknesses or fears. "He leaned back into his chair. "I understand, but this is a judgment free zone. You're safe here. OK?" He asked his voice softening. I nodded my head.

"Ok, let's start with lighter conversation. Do you have any pets?" "No," his eyes narrowed slightly and if I wasn't looking at him so closely I won't have noticed. "No dogs?" I eyed him suspiciously, why would he ask that? "No, I'm not much of a pet person," I replied.

He smiled, and I melted into the sofa with what I'm pretty sure is the goofiest grin on my face. God, he's so gorgeous. But, I have a boyfriend Jake, and that made me feel the guilt from lying to him all over again.

"Are you in school?" He scribbled something onto his note pad, and placed it down coming over to the couch and sitting on the opposite end of the couch. "I'll be a student for a few more days. "What are you studying?" He folded his long leg over his knee. I smiled perking up. "Architecture." I loved designing and building, buildings and I loved talking about it. "Architecture, wow." He said looking impressed. My chest warmed at the thought of making this beautiful stranger proud of me.

I talked about my favorite buildings and dreams of designing something on all 7 continents, we discussed places I'd like to travel, and places he's seen. I talked about my mom and dad and transitioning with living from one to the other. Living with Charlie was much different from Renee. My mother was very spirited, passionate, and a little flaky. She was moved by a lot of things and wanted to experience everything the world had to offer. That didn't make her a bad person just a tad bit irresponsible. I was more than happy when she found Phil, my step father keeps her grounded, and she keeps him young even though she's older. My father on the other hand is my best friend and had been for as long as I can remember. We talked almost every night on the phone, and I would visit him every summer. Our relationship only got stronger when I came to Forks to live with him. Carlisle listened to my tales of living with divorced parents, he asked questions, made remarks, and not once did he pick up his note pad.

He told me about his family, he lives with his cousins and their significant others. They lost their parents in the same accident during a vacation and they really grew close while in the system.

Carlisle had just told me a hilarious story about his cousin Emmett. I was in the middle of a gut wrenching laugh when I noticed he stopped laughing. He had that same look on his face an emotion I couldn't quite decipher. "What?" I asked feeling nervous. "Your laugh is beautiful," he beamed at me. My heart skipped a beat. "Thank you," my face heated up with a blush. Throughout our conversation I hadn't noticed how much closer we were moving towards each other. We now sat in the middle of the couch, almost mirroring each other. His left leg and my right leg folded underneath us, our bodies facing each other. His elbow on the back of the couch and his head rested in his hand, he looked comfortable and very much at ease. But really drew my attention was my right hand sitting on top of his knee. Oh my Gosh! How did my hand get there!? He must think I'm such a creep. Did he even notice?

I removed my hand from his leg and scratched my eyebrow so it wouldn't be too obvious.

He cleared his throat and picked up his clipboard and pen, and just like that our roles were once again defined. He's my therapist, and I'm his patient. He scribbled a couple of things down.

"How is your relationship with your boyfriend?" It may have been my imagination but the word boyfriend sounded as if it strained him to say. I mentally sighed I had almost forgotten the reason why I was here. The conversation between us had flowed so easily and he seemed genuinely interested. But, then again wasn't it his job to be interested in my mental health.

"Jacob is… Jacob and I are," I sighed heavily. "As cliché as it sounds we're complicated." He raised an eyebrow challenging he wasn't going to accept my vague answer. My fingers tapped lightly on my knee. "Well, he's different or maybe I'm different too."

"How about we start with when things changed between you two?" I turned around, my back leaning against the couch. I stared at the certifications and plagues lined on the wall behind his desk.

"The trouble started about 3 months after he joined the police department. The first 3 months he was attentive he'd call, text and made time to see me even more so than he originally did. Then afterward he'd still call and text but he stopped showing up." I shrugged. "We fight a lot more now, sometimes over little things and he gets so angry. I shook my head lost in my story. "So, so angry his whole-body shakes." I crossed my arms over my mid-section and my left leg bounces up and down.

Turned to look at him. His eyes still so kind, so concerned it makes my own eyes sting. "I'm not happy, but I'm not my mother."

He leaned forward to catch my eye. "Why would you need to clarify that?"

"Because I my mother is flighty, and Forks is a small town everyone knows my mom left my dad and that he still 'til this day loves her so much. I've heard the whispers, they expected me to leave too. When Jacob and I got together they expect me to leave him. My father is a police man married to his job at the time, and tied to the town, and now Jacob is an officer too. I have no problem with staying in Forks, and settling down but I want to see the world too. Ultimately, I-," I took a deep breath, and looked at Carlisle the beginning of tears streaming down my face.

I averted my eyes again. "I – I don't even know if you're the right kind of doctor for this problem, but I wouldn't know who to go to I mean are there specialist therapist for sex related issues, would you need a prescription for it, or can you just go, or is that something you can help me with, because I think there's something really wrong with me and he looks at me like it my fault. I can't help-." My rambling stopped when I felt a cool hand on my knee. I looked up to find gold eyes staring at me, still so kind. "Take a breath, Bella." I did, my shoulders dropped as I released the breath.

He placed his clipboard behind him and ran his fingers softly under my eyes and wiped away the tears I didn't realized were streaming down my face. "It is not your fault," he whispered his hands still framing the sides of my face. I sniffled lightly. He let go of my face and pulled he into a hug.

"I tried, I have been trying," I spoke my face buried in the crook of his neck. One of his hands gentle stroked my hair from scalp down to the ends, while the other held me close to him. Something changed in that moment a new part of my unlocked. The most intense feeling of belonging, enveloped me. A feeling of almost overwhelming contentment I've never experienced settled over me. I felt a warmth travel from the chest to up to my head and down to the tips of my toes. My skin tingled as the hairs all over my body stood on end. Every single beat of my heart had meaning. My fingers curled against the back of his crisp baby blue long sleeve shirt.

"Wow, I feel better." I said pulling away from him. "I didn't think I'd make any progress the first session." He didn't respond his eyes were wide, and glued to mine, his lips slightly parted. I frowned and started to scoot away from him afraid I've cross some line between us. He blinked and his lips curved into a smile that reached his eyes. We sat there both content in the silence and this time it didn't make me nervous at all. The alarm on his watch beeped twice.

He stood up and held out his hands to help me up. Once I was standing he squeezed my hands softly. "I want you to go home and think about what makes you happy, and then filter out all the things that don't."

I looked down at our hands before looking back up into his golden eyes. "I will Carlisle. Thank you."

He nodded and released his hold on my hands. With a hand on the small of my back he lead me to the door. "Your next appointment is for next week." He turned to look at me. "I'll see you then."

"Thanks again Dr. Cullen." I walked out into the hall, down to the main floor, and into the parking garage. That feeling of contentment to my surprise hasn't faded. I thought about my happiness, I had been thinking about that for 3 months. But now I know I need to break up with Jacob.


End file.
